Love And Later
by Elle Riyuu
Summary: [ONE SHOT] "...Mau sekuat apapun bertahan, tapi cinta tanpa kepercayaan adalah sia-sia."-Jisoo / "...Dan satu yang kau harus tahu, Jis. Rasa percayaku padamu sama dengan rasa percayamu padaku. Karena kita memang harus bersama. Jis, mau 'kan bersama lagi?"-Seungcheol. Seventeen fanfiction. Yaoi. DLDR! Cheolsoo Coupshua!


Title : Love And Later

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast : / Seungcheol, Joshua / Jisoo

Main Pairing : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshot?

Summary : "...Mau sekuat apapun bertahan, tapi cinta tanpa kepercayaan adalah sia-sia."-Jisoo / "...Dan satu yang kau harus tahu, Jis. Rasa percayaku padamu sama dengan rasa percayamu padaku. Karena kita memang harus bersama. Jis, mau 'kan bersama lagi?"-Seungcheol.

.

.

13 pria muda tampak memasuki kendaraan yang mengangkut mereka dengan cukup ceria. Mereka lelah, tapi tidak benar-benar lelah untuk berhenti tersenyum. Ada tiga kendaraan disana, mereka memasukinya dengan formasi 4-5-4. Maksudnya, jumlah orang di dalam masing-masing satu kendaraan. Mereka Seventeen, grup yang katanya semakin menjadi _trend_ setelah mendapatkan dua kemenangan. Serius, tapi itu bukan hanya katanya. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan hari ini. Maunya langsung pulang ke _dorm_ , tidak latihan lagi. Soalnya ada anggota yang kesehatannya mulai menurun. Jadi, mau isitirahat dulu hari ini.

Jisoo nampak menutup matanya dan menyamankan duduknya setelah kendaraan mereka mulai bergerak. Anggota _vocal team_ yang lain hanya diam. Mereka rasa Jisoo sepertinya sangat lelah. Tapi itu Jisoo, Jisoo-nya mereka, Jisoo-nya Seventeen. Jisoo yang tidak menunjukkan kelelahannya. Jisoo yang bahkan hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum meski cedera-masih ingat cedera lutut Jisoo saat 17tv?-. Jisoo menghela napasnya dan membuka matanya perlahan, membuat member lain sadar kalau Jisoo tidak tidur.

" _Hyung_? Aku kira _hyung_ tidur." Seungkwan memandang Jisoo yang duduk di sampignya. Serius, _hyung_ ini terlihat lelah. Tidak cuma fisiknya, mungkin.

"Tidak, Kwan." Lagi kan? _Hyung_ ini tersenyum manis.

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah. Jangan terlau banyak berpikir, _hyung_." Jihoon yang duduk di belakang menyentuh sedikit bahu Jisoo.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak banyak beristirahat. Kau harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Hoon. Jangan hanya perhatikan orang lain dan benda-benda mati berbunyi itu." Suara Jisoo terdengar sedikit lemah.

"Tidak bisa, _hyung_. Benda-benda itu kekasihnya Jihoon _hyung_." Seokmin menggoda Jihoon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Seok." Dan Jihoon mendelik sinis, membuat suara tawa lemah Jisoo terdengar.

Tidak perlu waktu yang terlalu lama untuk tiga kendaraan itu mencapai sebuah _dorm_ sederhana. Dan tidak perlu waktu yang terlalu lama juga untuk 13 orang itu telah menapak di tanah. Sekarang mereka berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk _dorm_. Ingin segera masuk dan menemui surga di dalamnya, kasur.

"Seok!" Soonyoung berlari perlahan mendekati Seokmin yang tampak berdiri di belakang Jihoon.

Dan Seokmin mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan Soonyoung dan berjalan menyusul Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berjalan duluan. Di belakang mereka ada Junhui dan Minghao yang tertawa, mereka memang aneh. Lalu ada Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang terlihat mengobrol ringan. Dan selanjutnya ada Hansol, Seungkwan, dan Chan, dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol yang terlihat seperti orang tua Chan-masih ingat kecerewetan mereka di My Kiss?-. Lalu ada Seungcheol yang berjalan di depan Jisoo, yang ini benar-benar aneh.

Jisoo menghela napas perlahan melihat Seungcheol yang berjalan satu meter di depannya. Ia lelah dan ingin bersandar di bahu bidang Seungcheol. Kalau bisa juga ingin tidur di pelukan hangat Seungcheol. Tapi sepertinya Seungcheol sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Perlahan Jisoo sudah memasuki _dorm_ dan segera saja menuju kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Tapi saat menuju kamar, Jisoo bisa lihat anggota yang sudah lebih dulu tiduran di lantai. Bisa lihat juga Soonyoung yang tiduran di lengan kanan Seokmin dan menatap Seokmin yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Soonyoung pasti ingin tidur. Dan bisa lihat juga Jeonghan yang tengah coba menarik Jihoon yang sedang coba-coba tiduran. Tapi tidak bisa lihat Seungcheol, sepertinya sudah mandi duluan. Soalnya ada sedikit terdengar suara _shower_.

Jisoo memasuki kamarnya lalu mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Serius, Jisoo benar-benar lelah. Jadi tidak mau tiduran seperti anggota lain, bisa-bisa ia langsung tidur dan tidak mandi sampai pagi. Setidaknya Jisoo tidak sejorok itu-tolong jangan ingat Jisoo yang pernah tidur menggunakan sepatu di Seventeen Project-.

15 menit, dan Jisoo sudah dengan pakaian santainya. Jadi Jisoo cuma langsung saja ke kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Sebenarnya Jisoo rasa tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan. Tapi Jisoo tetap pakai _shower_ soalnya mau buang penat. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan terasa penuh, ia jadi rasa benar-benar perlu tempat tidur.

Dan Jisoo memasuki kamarnya setelah mengintip ke kamar Seungcheol sebentar. Habisnya setelah mandi tadi Seungcheol hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Tidak berkumpul bersama anggota lain, benar-benar bukan Seungcheol yang biasanya. Jisoo merebahkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Bisa dirasanya tiba-tiba rasa penat menjalar di tulang belakangnya, setidaknya ini terasa lebih nyaman. Jisoo memejamkan matanya, ingin menikmati rasa nyaman pada punggungnya setelah menyentuh kasur dengan telentang.

"Hah.." Jisoo menghela napas lega.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Jisoo rasa mengganjal di hatinya. Buat ia jadi rasa ingin menangis. Seungcheol, satu kata yang langsung tepat menjurus pada satu orang. Dan hati Jisoo terasa berdenyut sakit saat ingat Seungcheol mencium pipi Jihoon meski itu hanya misi. Juga terasa perih saat ingat Seungcheol mengatakan kata-kata manis pada Jeonghan meski itu hanya sekedar formalitas. Tapi hati Jisoo terasa remuk kalau didiamkan dan diabaikan seperti ini, beribu kali lebih sakit dari sekedar ditusuk ribuan pisau.

Jisoo membuka matanya, tampak merah. Lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok dan meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jisoo benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil memang, namun rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya membuatnya tidak memikirkan apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar meraih selimut dan membalut tubuhya yang bergetar kedinginan. Perlahan air mata mengalir keluar dari dua manik indahnya. Bersamaan dengan melintasnya ingatan-ingatan kenangan manisnya bersama Seungcheol.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Jisoo ingat bagaimana Seungcheol pertama kali mengajaknya bicara saat pertama kali menjadi anggota Seventeen. Bagaimana senyuman pertama Seungcheol padanya. Bagaimana sapaan pertama Seungcheol padanya. Benar-benar membekas.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Jisoo ingat bagaimana Seungcheol mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ketika ia merasa dunia benar-benar memberikan kebahagiaan padanya.

"Hiks.."

Jisoo ingat bagaimana Seungcheol selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya setiap malam. Bagaimana ia menahan perasaan sakit saat melihat Seungcheol berdekatan dan bermesraan bersama Jeonghan di depan _fans_. Dan juga bagaimana mereka saling mempercayai perasaan cinta mereka masing-masing meski harus terus menerus di hantui perasaan cemburu.

"Hiks.. Cheol.."

Dan Jisoo hanya ingin Seungcheol untuk sekarang.

" _Hyung_?" Itu suara Seungkwan, salah satu adik Jisoo yang cukup menggemaskan.

Jisoo membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Seungkwan yang memasang wajah terkejut. Tapi tidak hanya Seungkwan, ada Hansol dan Chan yang juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Seungkwan.

" _Hyung_ , kau menangis?" Seungkwan berkata lembut dan hati-hati, takut bisa menampar hati _hyung_ yang sudah rapuh itu.

Jisoo mengangguk kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chan dan Hansol yang berdiri di belakang Seungkwan.

"Chan? Hansol? Ada apa kesini?" Suara Jisoo terdengar serak.

"Hmm.. Mau belajar, _hyung_. Boleh? Kamar yang lain digunakan para _hyung_ dan Chan kesulitan belajar." Chan berujar pelan.

Jisoo tersenyum lalu duduk perlahan.

"Tentu saja." Dan Jisoo bisa tebak Chan akan belajar Bahasa Inggris melihat Hansol duduk di depan Chan dan menyebut beberapa kosa kata Bahasa Inggris serta artinya.

Jisoo tersenyum lagi saat melihat Chan sedikit mengulang perkataan Hansol dan menunjukkan kening yang sedikit berkerut. _Maknae_ -nya memang menggemaskan.

" _Hyung_ , apa tidak lelah terus menerus pura-pura tersenyum?" Seungkwan yang duduk perlahan di samping Jisoo membuat Jisoo perlahan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pura-pura apanya?" Dan kening Jisoo mengerut.

Seungkwan merangsek Jisoo dalam pelukannya. Serius, Seungkwan juga sedikit terkejut saat merasa Jisoo sangat mudah terperangkap dalam pelukannya. Seungkwan jadi bisa rasa tubuh Jisoo yang lemah.

"Seungkwan, jangan seperti ini. Ada Hansol."

"Hansol tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Tadi saja saat aku pura-pura menciummu dia tidak marah. Hanya mengingatkan jangan melakukan benar-benar." Seungkwan mengelus punggung Jisoo mencoba menenangkan.

Seungkwan melirik Hansol yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Seungkwan bisa lihat Hansol yang tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan pekerjaan Chan.

" _Hyung_ , sekarang coba katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Anak kecil mana boleh tahu." Jisoo mencoba menggoda Seungkwan.

" _Hyung_ , kau bukan Jisoo _hyung_ yang kukenal. Kau sakit! Pasti ada kesakitan di hatimu! Apa yang membuatmu menjadi Jisoo _hyung_ yang seperti ini?" Serius, Seungkwan jengah juga dengan _hyung_ yang masih saja menyembunyikan kesakitannya seperti ini.

"Hiks- Ah! Ma-maaf a-aku menangis la-lagi." Jisoo berujar lirih.

Seungkwan terdiam dan memeluk Jisoo semakin erat. Seungkwan tidak mau berkata 'jangan menangis'. Kalau ia katakan itu, Jisoo akan benar-benar berhenti menangis. Tapi serius, ini bukan Jisoo _hyung_ -nya. Dalam hal menangis maksudnya, kalau selalu meminta maaf, itu memang Jisoo _hyung_ -nya.

"Kwan.."

"Iya, _hyung_?" Seungkwan coba-coba jawab panggilan Jisoo supaya _hyung_ itu bisa melepaskan semua emosinya.

"Rasanya sakit sekali. Saat ia tidak memperdulikanku. Saat ia malah tertawa dan tersenyum karena orang lain. Saat ia menjauhiku karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak aku tahu masalahnya. Hiks.." Dan Seungkwan bisa rasa punggung Jisoo semakin bergetar.

Tapi Seungkwan benar-benar tahu kok siapa yang dimaksud Jisoo dengan 'ia' tadi.

"Aku bahkan sudah biarkan seluruh rasa sakit menyerang hatiku. Hatiku bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Diserang oleh rasa sakit terus menerus. Rasa sakit karena cemburu, curiga, atau ketakutan akan kehilangan. Hati yang bahkan tetap berusaha untuk menjaga cinta dan rasa percaya. Aku sakit, Seungkwan! Sakit sekali!" Jisoo semakin menangis keras, tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar hebat. Membuat Chan dan Hansol memandangnya khawatir.

" _Hyung_.." Chan berujar lirih.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _hyung_." Seungkwan mengelus punggung Jisoo lagi, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan hangat pada Jisoo. Seakan berkata bahwa Jisoo tidak sendiri.

Tapi suara ketukan di pintu yang tertutup itu berhasil membuat Jisoo tercekat. Seungkwan, Hansol dan Chan malah telah menatap pintu itu.

"Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan! Ajak _hyung_ -mu itu makan! Makanan sudah sampai." Seungcheol muncul di balik pintu yang tadi ia ketuk.

"Iya, _hyung_." Dan pintu tertutup lagi setelah Seungkwan menyahut.

Jisoo perlahan menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Seungkwan. Serius, Jisoo malah rasa kepalanya semakin pening. Pelan-pelan Jisoo mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Lalu menatap Seungkwan yang tersenyum. Pantas Hansol sangat cinta Seungkwan, hatinya sangat lembut. Bahkan juga seorang pecinta anak-anak. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Seungkwan? Atau Hansol? Hansol itu pengertian dan tidak banyak tingkah. Dan Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

" _Everything gonna be okay_. Hm?" Hansol menepuk pelan pundak Jisoo yang dibalas anggukan.

Dan sekarang Hansol dan Seungkwan telah keluar lebih dulu. Jujur, Jisoo lagi-lagi rasa sakit pada hatinya. Seungcheol tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya Seungcheol akan jalan mendekat lalu menarik lengan Jisoo dan mengajaknya dengan suara lembut, tidak dengan suara ketus seperti tadi. Jisoo menghela napas perlahan, menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi akan keluar. Jisoo tidak mau kelihatan buruk di depan anggota lain, ini saja matanya pasti sudah terlihat lembab.

" _Hyung_? Keluar sekarang?" Suara Chan menyadarkan Jisoo. Jisoo sampai tidak sadar kalau Chan masih menunggunya.

Jisoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu merangkul Chan.

" _Maknae_ , ayo mak-" Suara Soonyoung yang pertama kali menyapa gendang telinga Jisoo dan Chan.

" _Hyung_ , kau menangis?" Seokmin menatap Jisoo khawatir dan Jisoo malah tersenyum lagi.

Jisoo perlahan duduk di samping Wonwoo diikuti oleh Chan. Detik selanjutnya makanan mereka telah berada di tangan masing-masing. Tapi Jisoo malah tidak segera makan, Jisoo malah pergi lagi ke dapur. Wonwoo sampai menoleh bingung, setahunya, itu makanan kesukaan _hyung_ itu. Dan Jisoo kembali dengan mangkuk kecil di tangan kanannya. Jisoo lagi-lagi duduk perlahan, membuat mata member yang menatapnya juga bergerak perlahan-kecuali Seungcheol yang tadi hanya melirik sebentar-. Jisoo menyendok sedikit makanannya ke dalam mangkuk, lalu meletakkan sisanya yang lebih banyak dari yang ia ambil di depan Chan.

"Makanlah. _Hyung_ tidak punya banyak selera makan hari ini." Dan Chan hanya bisa diam.

"Tapi kau harus makan, _hyung_. Kegiatan kita sangat banyak hari ini. Kau harus mengisi energimu." Junhui mengingatkan, tapi Jisoo menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi. Artinya Jisoo tidak menerima penolakan.

Sekarang Jisoo makan, tapi benar-benar sebentar karena makanan yang benar-benar sedikit. Jisoo tidak punya selera makan, ini saja ia sudah memaksa diri untuk meneguk makanan di dalam mulutnya. Dan makanan Jisoo sudah habis setelah ia teguk suapan yang ketiga. Pelan-pelan Jisoo hampir berdiri lagi untuk mengambil minum sebelum tangan Wonwoo menyentuh lututnya. Jisoo terdiam, tapi lihat botol air mineral yang tiba-tiba Wonwoo letakkan di depannya.

"Minum itu saja, _hyung_. Masih baru." Mingyu yang di sebelah Wonwoo yang berbicara.

Jisoo mengangguk lalu membuka botol itu dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Minum itu sampai setengah! Tidak banyak makan, setidaknya harus minum untuk menambah cairan tubuh." Jeonghan berbicara waktu Jisoo hampir menutup air mineralnya, buat Minghao mengangguk dengan mulut terisi makanan.

Jisoo cuma bisa mengangguk dan minum lagi. Jisoo sekarang malas berdebat, jadi menurut saja. Habisnya kalau berdebat yang ada Jisoo tidak bisa cepat-cepat istirahat. Kepala Jisoo sekarang masih pening, jadi benar-benar perlu kasur untuk istirahat. Tapi Jisoo minum sambil melirik Seungcheol yang terlihat seperti meliriknya juga. Tapi lirikan Seungcheol malah buat Jisoo jadi bergidik. Rasanya Seungcheol seperti memberi lirikan yang menyatakan kalau sedang kesal.

"Aku selesai." Jisoo mengangkat botol air mineral yang sekarang terlihat tersisa setengah lalu menutupnya.

Jisoo pelan-pelan berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegang makuknya tadi, mau cuci mangkuk sebentar. Tapi Jisoo juga jalan sangat pelan dengan tangan yang memegang dinding untuk membantu berjalan. Buat Jihoon, Jeonghan, Minghao, dan Junhui meringis.

"Kwan, tadi kau terakhir dengan Jisoo _hyung_ 'kan? Yakin Jisoo _hyung_ sehat?" Wonwoo menanyai Seungkwan yang masih makan dengan lahap di dekat Hansol.

"Yakin kok. Tapi yang terakhir dengan Jisoo _hyung_ tadi bukannya Chan?" Dan Seungkwan menunjukkan kening yang berkerut.

"Chan, yakin Jisoo _hyung_ sehat?" Sekarang Minghao yang berbicara.

"Entah, _hyung_." Chan menjawab seadanya, buat anggota lain menghela napas.

Seungcheol sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Seungcheol itu makannya cepat kalau sedang tahan kesal. Alasannya sederhana, kalau sedang kesal makanan jadi hambar. Jadi Seungcheol berdiri untuk segera ambil minum di dapur. Mau membersihkan mulut dan tenggorokannya dari sisa makanan.

Seungcheol mendekati dispenser dan mengambil gelas yang memang tersedia di samping kiri dispenser tadi. Seungcheol mengisi gelas tadi sampai terisi setengah lalu meminumnya sambil menatap punggung Jisoo yang bergerak-gerak. Dan setelah selesai Seungcheol meletakkan gelasnya lalu melihat Jisoo lagi yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan tangannya.

"Mau langsung pergi seakan tidak melakukan salah apapun?" Suara Seungcheol terdengar rendah di telinga Jisoo yang sedang berjalan melewati Seungcheol.

Jisoo langsung berhenti dan menatap Seungcheol perlahan. Serius, Jisoo bukannya takut atau apapun. Jisoo hanya ragu apa pria yang di depannya ini benar-benar Seungcheol? Benar-benar Seungcheol kekasihnya? Atau Seungcheol lain yang kasar dan egois?

"Apa maksudmu, Cheol?"

"Jadi sekarang sedang pura-pura tidak mengerti?" Seungcheol selangkah mendekati Jisoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku." Jujur, Jisoo semakin tidak mengerti.

Jisoo mundur perlahan setelah melihat Seungcheol maju mendekatinya. Jisoo hanya was-was, manusiawi. Takut-takut Seungcheol yang ini bertindak kasar. Jisoo benar-benar tidak kenal dengan Seungcheol yang di depannya. Benar-benar berbeda dari Seungcheol yang dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana bisa berbuat kesalahan tapi tidak mengetahuinya?" Seungcheol tersenyum meremeh.

"Cheol, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Apanya yang benar-benar tidak tahu, Jis? Kepalamu terbentur apa sampai tidak mengingatnya ha?!" Seungcheol meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Cheol. Tolong biacaralah dengan tenang." Jujur, Jisoo sebenarnya sudah cukup takut.

Dan Seungcheol malah tertawa meremeh.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku. Pelan-pelan, jangan dengan emosi." Jisoo mencoba menyentuh bahu Seungcheol.

"Apa kau bercanda Hong Jisoo?!" Seungcheol mendorong tubuh kurus Jisoo ke arah lemari pendingin di belakang Jisoo.

"Akh!" Sebenarnya Seungcheol merasa kasian saat mendengar ringisan Jisoo, tapi rasa cemburu dan kesal sudah terlalu menguasainya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan memintaku menjelasakannya?! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa padahal kau melakukannya dengan sadar?!" Seungcheol sedikit menggeram di depan wajah Jisoo.

"Melupakan apa?!" Jisoo sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Bukannya ikut terpancing emosi, tapi sepertinya Jisoo harus menyamai volume suara Seungcheol.

"Kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu dengan Seungkwan?!" Dan Jisoo ingat Seungkwan yang tadi pura-pura menciumnya. Tapi memang sisi kamera sangat pas, Seungkwan jadi terlihat benar-benar mencium Jisoo.

"Cheol, kami tidak benar-benar melakukan itu." Jujur, rasa pening di kepala Jisoo rasanya semakin menjadi. Bertengkar dengan Seungcheol seperti ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Jisoo tahu Seungcheol cemburu, tapi Jisoo tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol bisa jadi seperti ini. Soalnya Seungcheol tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Benar-benar atau tidak benar-benar aku tidak peduli! Tapi yang aku lihat itu seperti benar-benar!" Rahang Jisoo terasa hampir jatuh, bisa bisanya Seungcheol tidak percaya padanya.

"Kau hanya menonton video-nya! Tapi kenyataannya tidak, Cheol! Seungkwan itu milik Hansol dan aku milikmu!" Jisoo memegang bahu Seungcheol dan sedikit menggoyangkannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Harus percaya perkataanmu atau penglihatanku." Suara Seungcheol terdengar rendah dan Seungcheol menepis tangan Jisoo.

Jisoo menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah dan menggigil pada lemari pendingin di belakangnya. Kepalanya semakin pening tapi ia malah harus bertengkar dengan Seungcheol.

"Cheol, kita sama sama lelah. Bisa jangan bicarakan ini lagi? Coba tenangkan pikiranmu. Istirahatlah dulu. Kita perlu istirahat, jangan malah bertengkar seperti ini." Jisoo sedang memijit sedikit kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku beristirahat selama pikiranku tidak tenang? Bahkan aku juga sempat lihat seorang Hong Jisoo bertingkah manja pada Kim Mingyu. Wow! _It's_ _awesome_!" Dan Jisoo tidak tahu kenapa penyebutan Bahasa Inggris Seungcheol jadi sebagus itu.

"Cheol, jangan berlebihan! Mingyu milik Wonwoo!" Jisoo jadi rasa emosinya mulai tersulut. Apa Seungcheol benar-benar tidak mengerti?

"Tapi hatiku sakit melihat itu. Tidak sadar hm?" Seungcheol berujar rendah.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih sering buat hatiku sakit!" Hancur sudah dinding kesabaran Jisoo. Serius, rasa sakit pada tubuh Jisoo bahkan terasa tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Aku bekerja dan kau harus tahu itu!" Seungcheol juga berteriak pada Jisoo yang terlihat sedang menahan air mata.

"Dan aku juga harus bekerja! Aku bahkan berkali lipat harus bekerja keras menahan sakit di hatiku saat harus bekerja! Kau bahkan tidak tahu itu!" Jisoo berteriak sampai wajahnya jadi merah. Suara Jisoo terdengar serak karena Jisoo berteriak saat sedang lemah.

"Astaga, Jis! Aku melakukannya karena misi, _fan service_! Itu pekerjaan!" Seungcheol berteriak lagi dan menunjuk nunjuk wajah Jisoo.

"Melakukan _inderect kiss_ dengan Jeonghan, berpakaian _couple_ dengan Jihoon, mencium pipi Mingyu, mencium pipi Seokmin bersama Jeonghan, menyapa _fans_ di _twitter_ dengan memposting foto bersama Jeonghan, berkata manis pada Jeonghan, mencium rambut Jeonghan! Kalau bisa aku akan sebut semuanya! Semuanya yang buat hatiku rasanya sudah tidak berbentuk!" Dan air mata Jisoo jatuh perlahan.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau itu adalah pekerjaan?" Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dan kapan aku bilang kalau aku tidak mengerti? Aku mengerti bahkan saat kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Seharusnya kau juga mengerti aku." Jisoo mengusap air matanya.

"Mengerti dirimu bagaimana lagi, Jis?! Apa kurang perhatianku selama ini ha?!"

"Mengerti kalau mereka adalah adik kita! Adikku! Mingyu dan Seungkwan itu adikku! Apa salah aku sedikit bermanja pada mereka?! Bahkan Seungkwan adalah satu dari tiga adik terkecil kita! Dan Mingyu baru saja tumbuh dewasa! Tolong jangan buat aku jadi tersangka dari pertengkaran kita!" Jisoo memijit kepalanya lagi.

"Secara tidak langsung kau sebut aku kekanakan. Tolong jaga bicaramu, Jis. Aku ini pacarmu."

"Siapa yang menyebutmu kekanakan? Aku bahkan selalu menghargaimu. Sebagai _leader_ -ku, _hyung_ -ku, dan kekasihku. Kurasa... kau yang tidak menghargai aku." Suara lemah Jisoo terdengar bergetar. Benar-benar memilukan.

"Atas dasar apa mulutmu berani berbicara begitu?! Aku bukan tipe pemain perasaan seseorang!" Seungcheol benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Saat kau bahkan mampu tertawa bersama orang lain. Dan sangat mampu menjauhiku seharian. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa kau bisa menginginkanku jadi pacarmu. Dan saat itu juga aku jadi ingat kalau kau dulu sangat mencintai Doyoon. Jadi aku pikir aku hanya pelarian." Pening di kepala Jisoo semakin menjadi, membuat Jisoo jadi menumpukan tubuhnya nyaris sepenuhnya di lemari pendingin. Dan sekarang Jisoo saja sedang tahan air mata, mungkin itu juga yang buat Jisoo jadi semakin pening.

"Jis, jangan ungkit masa lalu! Doyoon masa laluku, dan sekarang kekasihku hanya seorang Hong Jisoo! Hanya kau!" Seungcheol menggeram kecil.

Jisoo tertawa dengan air mata yang jatuh setetes dari mata kirinya yang menyipit. Tertawaan yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Benar-benar tampak menyedihkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai dari diriku. Aku bukan Jeonghan yang memiliki rambut panjang yang cantik. Saat membicarakan tentang tipe ideal di One Fine Day saat itu, Jeonghan benar-benar cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Dan aku tahu kau suka rambut panjang Jeonghan. Sedangkan aku bahkan tidak punya itu. Aku _gentleman_ Seventeen kan?" Jisoo tertawa lagi dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

Seungcheol terdiam dan rasa nyeri merambat di dadanya. Rasanya sakit sekali lihat Jisoo menangis karena dirinya. Dan Seungcheol mulai merasa bersalah, tatapan mata Seungcheol jadi meredup.

"Dan saat kau bilang kau suka Jihoon saat _Fansign_ di Gwangju waktu itu. Aku tahu kau suka Jihoon yang mungil. Sedangkan aku bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Seungkwan. Dan kau harus tahu kalau aku sakit sekali saat itu. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan, Cheol? Aku tetap percaya padamu. Aku tidak percaya pada pengihatanku bahkan tanpa mendengar perkataanmu. Bahkan aku memelukmu saat tidur malam itu, saat kau terlihat lelah. Ingat?" Jisoo mengusap lembut pipi kanan Seungcheol sambil tersenyum getir.

Seungcheol masih terdiam tapi matanya tertutup, menikmati sentuhan lembut Jisoo yang kental dengan rasa perih. Jujur, Seungcheol sangat merasa bersalah saat ini. Jisoo-nya jadi benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kalau saja kau bisa lihat hatiku. Itu sudah tidak berbentuk, hancur karena terus menerus merasa sakit. Tapi, itu tetap berusaha menjaga rasa percaya padamu. Membungkusnya dengan rapat agar tidak meragukan cintamu."

"Jis-" Mata Seungcheol terbuka cepat.

"Tapi kurasa aku sudah mulai menyerah. Terlebih saat kau tidak lagi mempercayaiku. Cintaku sangat besar padamu, Cheol. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat. Bukan karena rasa sakit cemburu atau apapun. Tapi karena kau tidak lagi percaya padaku. Mau sekuat apapun bertahan, tapi cinta tanpa kepercayaan adalah sia-sia." Jisoo tersenyum lagi. Tapi serius, bibir Jisoo bahkan terlihat bergetar karena sakit di hatinya dan fisiknya.

Seungcheol menggeleng perlahan lalu mengusap air mata Jisoo yang mengalir tanpa henti. Pelan-pelan Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jisoo yang menutup mata perlahan lalu mengecup bibir Jisoo berulang-ulang. Seungcheol ingin menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada Jisoo yang sekarang hanya terisak lemah. Tapi Seungcheol jadi bisa rasa suhu tubuh Jisoo yang panas. Jadi Seungcheol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Jisoo yang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik, maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang pantas, maafkan yang belum bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman, maafkan aku yang belum bisa memberi yang terbaik. Maafkan aku." Jisoo berujar lemah, membuat Seungcheol menggeleng lagi.

Jisoo sudah sesegukan. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh lengan Seungcheol yang masih mengusap lembut pipinya. Menggenggamnya lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Mata Seungcheol tampak penuh dengan penyesalan. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar orang yang dicintai meminta maaf karena sesuatu yang bahkan bukan kesalahannya.

"Cheol, aku mau putus." Jisoo berucap lirih tapi berhasil membuat Seungcheol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jis, aku-"

"Tidak. Maksudku, kita putus!" Dan Jisoo segera meninggalkan Seungcheol yang membatu.

Jujur, hati Jisoo juga rasanya sakit sekali saat mengatakan itu. Tapi Jisoo rasa cinta mereka sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Hanya menambah rasa sakit yang bisa saja membunuhnya perlahan. Meski Jisoo sebenarnya masih tidak percaya kalau mereka sudah berakhir.

BRUUK!

Tubuh Jisoo ambruk tepat setelah Seungcheol meraih lengannya. Jisoo tidak pingsan, tapi benar-benar lemah. Serius, Jisoo sudah tidak kuat untuk jalan lagi.

"JIS! JISOO! ASTAGA!" Dan Seungcheol segera menggendong Jisoo ke kamar.

Anggota lain tampak terkejut saat melihat Seungcheol berlari dari dapur dengan menggendong Jisoo lalu terkejut lagi saat lihat Seungcheol berlari lagi ke dapur setelah membaringkan Jisoo di ranjangnya. Dan Seungcheol terlihat sedikit tergopoh membawa satu baskom air dengan handuk kecil tersampir di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku, Jis. Aku mengajakmu bertengkar tanpa melihat kondisimu." Seungcheol meletakkan kompres di dahi Jisoo dengan telaten.

"Hmm... Kau tidak harus seperti ini, Cheol. Kita sudah-" Seungcheol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jisoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkata iya."

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah tidak percaya padaku? Buat apa dipertahankan?"

"Maafkan aku, Jis. Aku emosional saat itu. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Tapi nyatanya kau tersakiti dalam hubungan kita. Aku yang salah dan aku minta maaf. Meski aku tahu permintaan maafku tidak akan menghapus rasa sakitmu."

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengusap sekali lagi wajah pria yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Jisoo rindu senyum itu, tatapan cinta itu, sentuhan lembut itu. Jisoo rindu Seungcheol-nya, Choi Seungcheol-nya. Dan betapa Jisoo sadar ia semakin mencintai Seungcheol .

"Jis, ayo bersama lagi! Meski kita sama-sama tahu kisah cinta kita pasti berjalan bersama kesakitan. Tapi mari saling menguatkan dan menopang. Aku perlu cintamu untuk membuatku bertahan dan akan kubuat cintaku untuk membuat Jisoo-ku bahagia. Dan satu yang kau harus tahu, Jis. Rasa percayaku padamu sama dengan rasa percayamu padaku. Karena kita memang harus bersama. Jis, mau 'kan bersama lagi?"

"Aku selalu milikmu." Jisoo mengangguk, membuat Seungcheol merangsek tubuh Jisoo ke dalam pelukkannya. Jisoo sudah menangis bahagia. Jujur, Jisoo rindu pelukan hangat Seungcheol yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Dan jangan pernah lagi meminta maaf tidak jelas seperti itu. Kau membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan dipenuhi perasaan bersalah."

Suara tawa Jisoo terdengar lirih karena memang masih lemah. Tapi sudah benar-benar buat Seungcheol tersenyum senang dan memejamkan matanya sambil mengecup kepala Jisoo terus menerus. Dan itu jadi buat Jisoo merasa lebih baik. Jujur, Jisoo jadi rasa cinta Seungcheol sangat besar padanya. Mungkin sebesar cintanya pada Seungcheol.

.

.

~FIN~

Aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic Cheolsoo. Entah kenapa rasanya pengen banget buat fanfic mereka setelah lihat IDOL ARCADE Seventeen. Dan di sini aku sedikit keluarin unek unek ku sama Seungcheol yang gak pernah bisa jaga perasaan Jisoo/eh? Oh iya, yang Soonseok itu aku pernah baca faktanya lho~ Yang Soonyoung suka tiduran sambil natap Seokmin kalo mau tidur itu. Tapi aku lupa baca dimana. Hehe :D Oh ya. Buat Jihoon Jeonghan aku sebenernya juga agak ragu mau buat mereka gimana. Menurut kalian cocok gak sih kalo mereka bareng? Kalo Seungcheol punya Jisoo ya~ kkk~ :D

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^_^


End file.
